


The Storm That Brought Us Together

by Vellichora



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Keith (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellichora/pseuds/Vellichora
Summary: Lance was excited to spend his Winter Break with his friends at his parent's cabin. However, a storm keeps everyone from making it up to the cabin- everyone except Keith Kogane. A.K.A. Lance's unrequited crush. A week of Lance and Keith alone in a cabin together? What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was pumped for this winter break trip. A week in his parent’s cabin with all his best buds. After the crazy semester he just had, he needed this week filled with parties at the ski lodge, hanging with his friends, and some hot guys to get his mind off some things. Some things mainly be Keith Kogane. Lance had been thirsting all semester over Keith and his friends would not let him live it down. But all Lance needed was some time away to get over his crush and he’d be back in the game. 

Lance pulled into the ski lodge which was a couple miles up from where his parent’s cabin was. Parking his car, he headed into the lounge to have a drink while he waited for his friends to arrive. Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, and Allura said they would head up together since they all had later finals than Lance. Before plopping down at the bar, Lance sent a quick text to Hunk checking their road trip progress. Slipping his phone into his pocket, Lance got the bartenders attention so he could start his winter vacay. 

Lance gave his award winning smile to the bartender as they approached him, “Cranberry and Vodka, please.” 

As the bartender nodded, Lance felt a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see a call from Hunk. He quickly answered. 

“Hey buddy, where you guys at?” Lance mouthed a thanks to the bartender as they slid Lance’s drink to him. 

“Yea…. About that.” Hunk paused. Lance heart dropped. “Do you want the good news or bad news?” 

Lance sighed. Hunk probably forgot to pack so they’re probably running super late. “Give me the bad news Hunk.”

“Snowmageddon just hit while we were driving. We only got an hour in before we had to stop and it doesn’t look like its going to let up.” 

“No big deal, I’m sure you guys can head up in the morning.” 

“Well…” Hunk paused. “The forecast says the storm might last a couple of days so were going to get a motel here and try to wait it out.” 

“WHAT?! So I’m stuck up here by myself?!” 

“Well that’s the good news! I forgot to tell you that Shiro invited Keith and he should already be up there! He left before us so he missed the storm.” 

Lance’s heart dropped. Oh no. Keith was here? Was he going to be stuck with just Keith for the next couple of days?  
“Umm… Lance? You okay?” 

“Lance cannot come to the phone at the moment. His best friend betrayed him and is now dead. Please leave your message at the beep.” 

“Lanceeeee… Don’t be dramatic. This could be good for you! Some time with just you and Keith!” 

“Hunk you know he doesn’t see me like that!” Lance yelled in a shushed tone into this phone. 

“How do you know that?” 

There was a pause before Lance responded, “Because he’s Keith and he’s gorgeous and so out of my league!” 

“How many times do I have to tell you that is not true?!” 

“How could you say that Hunk? Keith is gorgeous! Any straight man could admit that!” 

Hunk sighed. “Lance. You know that’s not what I meant.” 

Lance sipped his Cranberry and Vodka as he spun on his bar stool to look around the room. Lance’s heart dropped as Keith Kogane himself walked into the room. He black hair was almost completely covered by a gray beanie but Lance could never miss that perfect jaw line anywhere or beautiful blue eyes or fine ass-.

His thoughts were cut off by Hunk. “Earth to Lance?” 

“He’s here!” Lance yelled softly.

“This is your chance buddy! Get some!” 

“HUNK!” When Lance didn’t hear a reply, he checked his phone. Hunk had hung up on him. Lance could practically hear Shot through the Heart playing in the distance.  
Lance was so focused on his phone he didn’t notice that Keith had made his way up to bar next to Lance.  
“Hey” a familiar voice said. Lance’s head shot up to find Keith standing right next to him. Lance was taken back. He didn’t have any witty humor prepared to woo Keith with.  
“Oh. Hey, Keith. What brings you up here?” Lance saw as Keith’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Um… You invited me?” Lance froze. Those jerks. Lance sees right through their game. They gave Keith the impression that Lance had invited him up. 

“Pff.. Of course, I did! I’m just messing with ya! Come on have a drink with me.” Lance quickly sipped down the rest of his Cranberry and Vodka. God his was going to need at least two more drinks before he could function. As Lance turned back towards the bar, he saw Keith hesitate before sitting down next to him. 

Lance grabbed the bartender’s attention and ordered another Cranberry and Vodka. “Plus whatever he wants.” Lance added motioning towards Keith. 

“Just Jack and Coke.” 

The bartender swiftly made their drinks before moving on to other customers. It was starting to get crowded as more people started taking shelter from the brewing storm  
outside. Between the rising darkness and bustling winds, no one wanted to be on the roads anymore. Luckily, the cabin was just up a dirt road from the ski lodge so they could make it up there at any time. 

Silence hung over the pair as they sat and sipped their drinks. Lance was the first to break the silence. 

“So have you heard from your brother?” Lance asked. Keith shook his head. 

“It’s strange that I haven’t heard from him because they should be up here soon.” Lance froze. Did Keith not know?

“Um… I hate to break this to you but the rest of the gang isn’t coming.” Keith who was in the middle of taking a sip of his drink started coughing violently. “Whoa, you okay there?”  
“What do you mean their not coming?” Was all Keith said. Lance was confused at the sudden seriousness of Keith’s voice. 

“Um… Right before you came in I got a call from Hunk saying they got stuck in the storm and had to take shelter in a motel. They don’t think they’ll make it up here for another couple of days.” 

There was a long pause. Lance could hear his heart beating loud in his ears as he waited for Keith to say something. 

“I’ll be right back.” Keith said before storming off. Lance watched as Keith pulled out his phone and walked into one of the rooms adjacent to the lounge. Lance’s stomach immediately dropped as the little voice in his head made him start overthinking. Does Keith not want to be here with Lance? Does he really hate Lance that much? 

Lance quickly chugged the rest of his drinking before ordering a third. It was going to be a long night. The bartender handed Lance his drink. As Lance took his first sip he felt a presence moving next to him. Lance glanced up expecting Keith to be back instead he found a guy smiling down at him. 

“Hey there.” The guy flashed a smile that was way too bright at Lance. “You’re way too hot to be sitting by yourself so I thought I’d give you some company.”  
“Uh I appreciate it but I’m okay.” 

“Nonsense, I can show you a good time.” Instead of sitting down the guy moved right next to Lance, putting a hand on Lance’s bicep. Lance tried to shrug the guy’s hand off but he didn’t budge. Okay… I guess he’s not getting the hint. 

“I’m fine by myself so if you could leave that would be fantastic.” 

“Don’t play hard to get. I know you want some of this.” Lance cringed in disgust. Is this guy really that full of himself? Lance turned dismissing the guy but the hand on his bicep tightened. “Ow. Seriously that hurts. You need to let go.” 

Lance turned raising his other hand to push him off when the guy grabbed his wrist. Lance froze caught off guard. The creep leaned in so he was just inches away from Lance’s face. Lance tried to lean back but the guys grip kept him close. 

“I know your type. I’m sure you’re just begging to have my cock in your-“ Lance felt the guy’s grip let go as he suddenly fell to the ground. Lance blinked as he tried to process what just happened. Lance stared at the space that the creep use to occupy as he looked up he saw a fuming Keith. 

“He said let go, asshole.” Keith said in a dangerous voice that even made Lance shiver (quite possibly from how hot he sounded but it wasn’t the time for that).  
Lance jumped up from his seat. 

“Are you okay?” Keith asked concerned filling his voice. 

“Uh.. Y-Yea.” Lance said trying to catch his breath. His poor gay heart was racing from the adrenaline and from how sexy Keith looked all worked up.  
A couple of security guards came over. They asked Lance and Keith what had happened. Lance and Keith recalled each side of their stories and the bartender backed them up. With that, they kicked the creep out. 

As Lance watch the guards drag the creeper out he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lance blames the adrenaline but he jumped at the touch. He turned to see Keith with a worried look on his face. 

“Why don’t we head to the cabin?” Keith asked. Lance’s heart skipped a beat like Keith was insinuating that they go back to his place after a date. 

“Yea I’ve had enough excitement for today.” 

“Let’s put your stuff in my car and I’ll drive.” 

“I can drive-“ Keith cut him off. 

“You’ve had three drinks plus you’re still a little shaken up. I’m not letting you drive. We’ll just get your car in the morning.” Lance nodded, not in the mood to argue. 

The whole drive Lance couldn’t stop himself from thinking about worked up Keith got. Was it because the guy was hitting on him? Maybe he was jealous? A little voice in his head told him to knock it off. Lance had to remind himself that even though Keith might have been his hero today they’d never be more than friends…. Right?  
It was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lance_

After they arrived at the cabin, Lance showed Keith around the cabin. It was a two-story cabin; the basement was mainly the living room and bar area. Upstairs was the kitchen, dining room, all 3 bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms. Lance had told Keith he could settle in any of the rooms whenever he was feeling tired. After Lance’s quick tour of the cabin, Keith said he wanted to shower and change. Lance nodded and mentally hit himself because his perverted mind was imagining Keith in the shower.

Lance busied himself by checking the fridge and cabinets. Luckily, his mom had stocked up the cabin last week when they were here, so they should be good for a couple of days until the storm blows over. Lance made himself a quick sandwich and scarfed it down. An hour later, Keith had still not come out of his room. Lance sighed, hoping Keith had just fallen asleep or something and wasn’t avoiding him.

Trying to get his mind off Keith, Lance went into his room and grabbed his acoustic guitar setting it on his lap and laying out his notebook next to him on the nightstand. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Lance started playing with a soft strum of his guitar.

 

_Keith_

Keith heart was racing in his chest. The urge to beat the shit out of the guy who dared lay his hands on Lance still there. Keith tried to calm himself with a cold shower, but the memory played in his mind over and over. Keith’s not sure what came over him. He finished yelling at Shiro for his convoluted plan and when he walked back into the lounge the sight he saw lit a fire in Keith he didn’t know he had. But, once Keith had saw how freaked out Lance was, the overwhelming need to comfort him put his rage on the back burner.

Keith didn’t intend to avoid Lance, but since he was still worked up Keith thought it would be best to give him some space. Keith laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly, thoughts of Lance filled his head. When Keith had first arrived at the lounge he had to take a minute to admire Lance. He was talking on his phone, one elbow resting on the bar. Keith could never understand how someone could be so beautiful. It was illegal. Keith had noticed from the few times he had gotten to hang out with Lance that he didn’t hold himself in the same esteem that Keith does. When Lance would make side comments about how his skin was breaking out or that he needed to work out, Keith wanted nothing more to tell Lance that he was perfect. But Keith held back. What if he scared Lance off? Keith couldn’t risk that.

Keith’s thoughts were cut off by the sound of music playing. Keith got up following the sound. Quietly, Keith opened his bedroom door and peaked out into the hallway. The music was coming from one of the other bedrooms. Keith walked to the bedroom across from his. The door was cracked so Keith peaked in to see Lance sitting on his bed, his bangs laying softly on his head and an acoustic guitar in his hands. He played a soft tune on his guitar before he started singing.

“ _You broke my heart_

_Just once or twice_

_And I’d let you_

_Do it a million times cause_

_I guess I got addicted_

_To the Rush….”_

_“How stupid was I to_

_Finally believe, that_

_Someone like you_

_Could see something in me?”_

Lance’s voice was angelic and full of emotion. It made Keith wonder if Lance had written the lyrics because they felt like they were coming from Lance’s heart. Lance sighed before writing in a notebook on the nightstand. A couple of moments passed before Lance started playing on his guitar again. This time the beat was different. It was still soft like the other song but when Lance started singing Keith about died.

_“I like that you’re broken_

_Broken like me_

_Maybe that makes me a fool.._

_I like that you’re lonely_

_Lonely like me_

_I could be lonely with you.._

_I met you late night_

_At a party_

_Some trust fund babies_

_Brooklyn Loft_

_By the bathroom_

_You said let’s talk_

_But my confidence is wearing off_

_These are my people_

_These are my friends_

_You grabbed my face_

_And that’s when you said_

_I like you’re broken_

_Broken like me_

_Maybe that makes me a fool_

_I like that you’re lonely_

_Lonely like me_

_I could be lonely with you…”_

Keith couldn’t help but feel like Lance was singing to him. Keith shook his head. What is thinking? It just a song. There’s no way Lance sees him like that. Keith sighed before heading down the hallway. He should find something to do other than staring at Lance like a creep.

Keith moves to the kitchen. He opens the fridge in search of something to drink. Someone must have stocked the fridge already because he finds a variety of drinks from juice, milk and tea. Off to the side he finds a mason jar with a label ‘Apple Pie’ on the side. Keith grabs it and opens the lid, taking a whiff. True to the name, Keith gets a strong aroma of cinnamon and apple. He sets the jar down on the counter and searches for a minute to find a glass. He pours a glass full of the apple pie drink before moving to the lower level of the cabin. He looked around the room. The bar was fully stocked with a variety of bottles around the edge. Across of it was a couple of leather couches and the fireplace.

Keith plopped down on the leather couch before switching on the tv that was mounted to the wall above the fireplace. He took a swig of his drink. It tasted as good as it smelled making it easy to down the glass while he aimlessly flipped through the channels before deciding on a rerun of Criminal Minds.

_Lance_

After singing a couple of songs, Lance went back to working on writing his song.

_“Tell me to go and then beg me to stay,_

_You sent a message to me by mistake_

_And we talk on the phone so you felt OK again.._

_We both said sorry way too much_

_And we promised that we keep in touch_

_And that’s hard_

_When I don’t want to talk_

_You broke my heart just once or twice,_

_And I’d let you do it a million times_

_Cause I guess I got addicted to the Rush..”_

A sudden bang made Lance stop singing. Lance looked up to see Keith stumbling into his room. Keith’s cheeks were red and his eyes glassy.

“Um.. Keith? Are you okay?”

Keith didn’t answer. He just walked right up to Lance, a crease in his brow. He put each of his hands-on Lance’s shoulders and made eye contact with Lance. He was silent for a second before he spoke, his words slurred.

“W-Who did it?”

Lance looked at him confused, “Who did what, Keith?”

“Who broke your heart Lance? I’ll… I’ll fight them.”

Lance would have broken out laughing if not for the incredibly serious look on Keith’s face.

“Um.. what are you talking about Keith? Are you drunk?”

“The song. You said someone broke your heart.”

Lance took a moment to process. Keith heard him singing and he was concerned that someone had broken his heart?

“Ya know, if someone hurt you I’m gonna fight them!” Keith said as he moved back to actually act like he was going to fight someone, but he ended up stumbling instead. Lance jumped up, catching Keith by the arm as he regained his balance. Keith looked back up, making eye contact with Lance. “You.. You deserve better than that.”

Lance could feel his cheeks heat up as his heart did a little flip. “Keith, please don’t tell me you drank the mason jar of moonshine.”

“What?! Of course not! I drank that apple pie stuff…” Lance sighed. That was his parent’s homemade moonshine that they make every year. Depending on how much Keith drank, Keith’s gonna hate himself in the morning.

“Let me get you some water, otherwise you’re gonna have a killer hangover in the morning.” Lance let go of Keith’s arm to move towards the kitchen, but hand connecting with his stopped Lance. He looked down to his hand to see Keith’s fingers intertwined with his.

“Um…” The heat in Lance’s cheeks deepened. Keith was actually holding his hand.

“Nooo….”

“Keith you need to drink some water.”

“Nooo… Lance you can’t leave me!”

This time Lance couldn’t help but giggle. “It’s okay Keith, I’m just going to the kitchen. It’s just right down the hall.”

“No.” Keith said with a pout that was way too cute for Lance to handle. Lance couldn’t help but smile. He never pegged Keith as a clingy drunk.

“Why don’t you come with me then?” Lance offered. Keith kept his pout for a moment before he nodded. Still hand in hand, Lance led a stumbling Keith to the kitchen. Lance helped Keith in the bar stool chair that was in the kitchen island. Unknowing to him, Keith’s eyes followed Lance as he rummaged around the kitchen.

“Alright, drink this.” Lance pushed a cup of water to Keith. Keith looked at the water disinterestedly before turning back to Lance. Lance sighed. “Come on Keith. You’re gonna be miserable in the morning unless you drink some water.”

“I don’t want water…” Keith said stubbornly. Lance turned back to the fridge and opened it.

“Then what do you want? We have soda, juice, tea-“ Keith cut him off.

“You.” Lance turned back to Keith, one hand still on the fridge door his brows furrowed in confusion.

“What?”

“I want youuu” Keith said words still slurred.

Lance swears his heart stopped for a moment. Keith wants him. Keith wants _him_. Lance didn’t get time to fully process because when he looks up at Keith he sees Keith has gone completely pale.

“Uh.. Keith, Are you okay?”

“I don’t feel good..”

Oh shit. Lance helps Keith up from the stool and rushes him to the bathroom. As they round the corner to the bathroom, Keith pushes off Lance into the bathroom making it to the toilet just in time to empty the contents of his stomach.

Lance takes a seat next to Keith on the bathroom floor. They’re gonna be here for a while.

_Keith_

Keith wakes up to a vicious throbbing in his head. He dreads opening his eyes, but his head is foggy. For the life of him Keith can’t recall why his head was killing him. Carefully, Keith opens his eyes. For a couple of seconds all he sees his white then he realizes he’s staring at the base of a toilet. Keith attempts to sit up but can’t help but groan as his head swims. Keith blinks a couple of times before he notices Lance leaning up against one of the corners of the bathroom. He starts to stir. Lance blinks a couple of times before he speaks, a small smile on his face.

“Morning Sunshine, How’s your head?” Keith replies with a groan as he holds his head in one hand. “That good? I’ll grab some water and aspirin for you.”

Lance gets up and disappears out of the room. As Keith waits for Lance to return, he tries to recall the last thing he remembers from last night. He was on the couch watching Criminal Minds and then everything after that is fuzzy. How did he end up in the bathroom with Lance? Did he get sick? Keith couldn’t remember eating anything bad.

Lance reemerged with a glass of water in one hand and aspirin in the other. Lance handed him both as Keith mumbled a thank you. He downs the aspirin and glass of water before he spoke.

“My heads a little fuzzy. What happened?”

“You might have drank my mom’s homemade moonshine.” Lance said with an apologetic smile.

“Moonshine? I don’t remember drinking anything like that..” Keith said his brow creased with confusion as he tried to think back.

“Do you remember the mason jar in the fridge?” There was a pause as Keith thought.

“That apple pie stuff?” Lance nodded. “That was moonshine?”

“Yepp…” Lance said drawing out the word. Keith groaned. There was an awkward pause. Lance looked at the floor to Keith and then back at the floor.

“So… Do you remember anything from last night?” Lance said a little anxiety in his voice.

Keith looked at Lance confused. “No.. I remember watching TV downstairs but after that everything is fuzzy. Why? Did I do something?”

Lance jumped at the questions. “What? Pff.. No!” Lance laughed awkwardly, “Just your normal drunken shenanigans..." There was a short pause before Lance continued. "Why don’t I make us some breakfast?”

Lance didn’t wait for a reply before he disappeared out the door again. Keith stared at the empty space that Lance had left, totally unconvinced that something didn't happen last night. Lance was acting weird and he needed to figure out what happened between them last night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Included: 'The Rush' by Clara McHugh and 'Broken' (Acoustic) by LovelytheBand  
> I do not own the rights to these songs.


End file.
